


Sunshine, Rainbows and Bad Boys Do Not Mix

by Xchelseaxannex28



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Badboy! Jungkook, Badboy! Namjoon, Badboys with hearts of gold, Emotional pain, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Human embodiment of sunshine, I live for Hobie, It Gets Better, Jimin is the BFF of Hoseok, Kook is the BFF of Namjoon, M/M, Mixing sunshine and rainbows with badboys leads to trouble, Namjoon is soft for Hobie, Physical Pain, Protective badboys, Suga is a salty margharita, Taehyung just kinda chills and floats around, badboy fluff, bullied hoseok, got7 are the bad guys for now, gotta throw in some drama somehow, hoseok is an angel, i apologize ahead of time, i live for bad boy NAMJOON, insert suggestive winky face here, kpop trash, not from Namjoon though, potential for slight non-con, potential for smut, profusely apologizing to GOT7, someone pls smack TaeKook, this fic might mess u up, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchelseaxannex28/pseuds/Xchelseaxannex28
Summary: Hoseok thought that he was going to actually have a break from being bullied for the first time in his life since he joined high-school. Too bad said bullies didn't like the idea of giving Hoseok a break and somehow managed to get into the same prestigious university that Hoseok is currently attending.  That is, until Namjoon arrives...Or,That one story where Namjoon is an intelligent badboy who wears too much leather and illegally tight shirts.





	1. The Bad Boy is an Angel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyKiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyKiller/gifts).



> Hey, Guys! Thanks for reading my writing! This is my first Fan Fic ever and I got the inspiration for it while driving home from university. Also, AO3 was lacking in the Namjoon x J-hope department.  
> Find me on twitter @xchelsxannex28 for chapter updates and generalized K-Pop stuff from a multi-fandom international fan!   
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Hoseok just knew that University was going to be a bitch and a half. He knew that the teasing was going to continue, that he wasn’t going to be left alone. He knew that trying to make friends was going to be very difficult. Especially since Hobie gives in too easily to other peoples’ demands, no matter how much pain they cause. He just wants to be loved, to be accepted. So Hobie gives in to his bullies and they abuse their power to the fullest extent. Which precisely explains as to why he is currently on the floor of the music room, covered in brown paint, borderline sobbing in front of his two arch-nemesis’.

“Awww, look at the cute little sunshine, begging for someone to save him.”, one of the bullies patronizes.

_“How the fuck were these idiots accepted into one of the top universities in ALL of Korea and why the fuck did it have to be this one?!”,_ Hoseok internally screams in frustration.

No one was practicing in the music room during this time of day so Hobie thought that he would be safe for a decent amount of time. (Key word, “thought”.) Boy, was he wrong. So fucking wrong.  After all, why should he assume something like this when these guys literally follow him everywhere like they’re bloodhounds?

Hobie makes an attempt at getting off of the ground because his ass is starting to ache and the paint is starting to dry on every inch of skin that’s been covered.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing, fag?”. The other bully eloquently asks.

Hobie starts to panic, truly panic. He hasn’t told anyone that he liked guys so he’s starting to question every single thing that he has ever said to anyone that he has crossed paths with. The thing about Hoseok is that he truly looks for the best in other people, no matter what they have done. Every time that he has been bullied by these assholes, he tries to justify their actions. Blaming their cruel endeavors on the extreme lack of love in their loves. Or at least, Hobie THINKS its due to the lack of love. Even though he is the literal embodiment of sunshine, rainbows and fluffy puppies, he negatively questions his incredibly bad judgment.

 

In the middle of attempting to get off the paint-soaked ground and quell his inner turmoil for getting himself into such a mess for what might be the 125th time of the month, he’s not exactly sure, he’s pushed back down onto the ground. He hasn‘t broke down into ugly crying just yet which is an astronomical achievement in itself. He learned not to after the first wave of pranks and beatings during his freshman year, permanently warping the red bricked building into his own personal hell for the remainder of his stay.

“FUCK!”, Hobie screams because he just landed on his busted knee-cap, the result of making a career-ending dancing error. _Goddammit, this hurts so much. Hobie, you cannot afford to display weakness!!_ Hobie prays while simultaneously chastising himself. He doesn’t want to give in to these guys yet again but Hobie knows that he is just so soft for people, a personality trait that he sometimes wishes he could just erase entirely from his being. Maybe if he wasn’t such a good guy, he wouldn’t get into these dangerous situations.

The bullies glance at Hobie again, shocked that the “precious sunshine” actually cussed even though they are more than well aware of the injury to Hobie’s knee cap. They ARE the ones who caused it, after all. It’s amazing what a little oil strategically placed on a dance floor can do. That is the one event that he will never forgive these boys for. Physical therapy helped quite a bit but a giant and aching void still remains, replacing his passion for dancing entirely.

“Wow, who knew you had such a filthy mouth?”, asshat #1 sneers.

“I wonder just how innocent this fag really is….”, asshat #2 states while crossing his arms over his chest.

Asshat #1 raises an eyebrow at his partner in crime and actually has the nerve to laugh at the suggestive remark. “I bet he’s a virgin……”

The tears almost make an appearance in the soft round orbs of Hobie’s eyes but then the door to the music room crashes open and Hobie swears on his lucky stars that he sees a literal angel storming through the music room doors. Even if said angel is dressed in the tightest frayed black-as-your-soul jeans and a crisp white v-neck tee-shirt that’s too tight to be considered decent let alone legal, paired with a classic black leather jacket and his hair artificially colored to be the starkest shade of blonde that Hobie has ever seen on someone with such sun-kissed skin. Hobie internally screams again but this time it’s for a completely different reason that he has no intention on ever admitting to anyone.

_Why oh why is fate being so cruel to me?! This guy is gorgeous! He’s going to take one look at me and laugh his ass off!_ , Hobie thinks to himself while quickly darting his eyes away from the hot blonde, gaining an intense interest in a crack on the tiled floor. The bright flush of embarrassment is painfully evident on the soft apples of his cheeks. He is so lost in his own head that he almost misses the snide  remark that escapes from said angels beautiful mouth. _Almost._

 

“What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?!’, hottie-with-a-body-looking-better-than-a-tamale sneers at the scene of a defenseless Hobie on the ground and his two favorite jackasses.

Hobie shrinks back at the bite of the words clearly laced with disdain and rage. However, Hobie doesn’t miss the deep drawl of said strangers voice. Not by a long shot. A shiver runs through his body and he starts to feel warm. _Strange._

“What does it look like, Namjoon?’, bully #1 smiles sweetly and bats his eyelashes at Namjoon, the response earning nothing more than a snort from the blonde.

The angel named Namjoon gracefully glides into a fierce standing position in front of the bully, appearing as though he is a predator who just cornered his prey for the evening.

 

_Holy fuck…_ If Hobie wasn’t so embarrassed and so focused on trying to calm down his internal turmoil, he might have actually noticed the signs of arousal starting to appear because this guy is pretty much the hottest thing that Hobie has seen in all 23 years of his life.

Hobie is not a stranger to the notion of ethereal creatures existing in human form but his newly formed introverted personality has almost entirely shot down his ability to feel attraction to anyone due to his overwhelming anxiety and fear of rejection. That and attractive people always manage to intimidate him.

 

A loud cracking sound snaps Hobie out of his daze and he glances up to see blood spouting out of the other guys’ nose. Eloquently placed curses are heard from the guy who was just decked in the face by the angel.

“Get the fuck out of here, Jaebum. The next time you open your mouth, the cost will be all of those pretty teeth that your Daddy paid for after the last time you pissed me off”.  Rage is literally radiating off of Namjoon and Hobie is so shocked by the violent response that all he can do is stare at the scene from his awkward kneeling position on the floor. He forgot to mention that he is still coated in paint which is starting to make his skin itchy.

“Fuck you, Kim Namjoon!”. Jaebum screams but it sounds more like a nasally squeal, the sound bringing out a sassy smirk coated in satisfaction off of Namjoon’s lips. Jaebum’s buddy is apparently just as shocked as Hobie due to the altercation and also stares in blatant disbelief before Jaebum starts running out of the music room like a bat out of hell. Said buddy finally loses his ability to stare when he notices the sudden lack of Jaebum. “Umm…”

Namjoon cocks his head toward the remaining bully and glares so intensely that Hobie starts to question if he’s trying to light the guy on fire with his mind. “Leave, Yugyeom.”

Yugeyom’s mouth starts to open and close like a fish before his feet move and he’s sprinting away as fast as he can before Namjoon gets the chance to question if murdering these jackasses is actually a more than acceptable idea for all the suffering that they have caused.

And then, something surprising happens; Namjoon _laughs._ A full bodied laugh resulting in his head being tossed back, exposing the thick veins resting under the tanned skin of his neck.

It’s a deep and breathy kind of laugh. One full of melody and amusement.

Hoseok is dazed yet again but only momentarily as he shakes his head in remembering that he is still firmly glued to the floor by his knees. Which really fucking hurts if you ask him. So he repositions his body and sits on his butt with his hands extended behind him for balance.

Namjoon finally stops laughing and starts to wheeze instead due to his ribs hurting from the entertaining experience and bends down in order to catch his breath, hands resting on his thighs.

He looks up, dark-honeyed eyes landing on the exasperated and emotionally drained face of the universities own physical embodiment of the sun.

“You alright?’, Namjoon asks, concern etched in his features.

The amount of time that it takes for Hoseok to realize that Namjoon is actually talking to him would have been amusing to anyone else but its not for him, especially when all he can utter out of his mouth is a startled “wh-what…?” _Wow, Hoseok. What an award winning first impression to make on the hottest guy that’s ever graced your presence. Gold star for you!_

Namjoon extends to his full height of almost six feet before nonchalantly raising an incredulous eyebrow at Hoseok and his inability to formulate full sentences.

“I asked if you were alright. Those bastards are always gaining up on people like it’s a pissing contest to see just how many lives they can ruin”.

Hoseok takes a moment to process this before he looks up at Namjoon again.

“I…I think I’m okay..?” The sentence comes out hushed and in the form of a question instead of a statement, resulting in Namjoon crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief of the others words regarding his current disposition.

Namjoon decides to walk over to Hoseok in order to see for himself if the guy is truly okay. What he is greeted with is an expression of shock and fear. Incredibly familiar with both emotions but not from the latter emotion coming from someone whose ass he just saved.

_Fear…?_ Namjoon runs his thoughts all over the word before he places his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to scare you…” Apparently his words bring Hoseok back down to Earth because the guy hastily tries to stand up muttering “I’m not s-scared…” before the poor kid trips, face-planting into the tiled floor with a groan and a huffed out “FUCK!!”.

Namjoon giggles before he walks up to Hoseok to gingerly help him off of the floor, leaning down to place his hands under Hoseok’s surprisingly toned arms and pulling him up with ease.

“Careful there. I’m not exactly into cute guys breaking their pretty faces.” Namjoon drawls out the slight compliment and adding a chuckle that seems to fluster Hoseok beyond belief. _Fucking cute._

Hoseok’s face turns into a shade of red so unhealthy looking that it probably shouldn’t exist.

And then,

Hoseok.

Fucking.

Faints.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Diction Diction Diction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon admires just how good Hobi looks on his couch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry plz love me, finals are next week and i have been freaking out so i have not posted like i said i would...
> 
> Ima try to be better, i swear!!

Namjoon blinks rapidly before realizing that Hoseok has legitimately fainted and is now resting in his arms, all 145 pounds of the dancing sunshine.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” He grunts before adjusting Hoseok because wow, the kid actually has a decent amount of muscle and isn’t as light as Namjoon had originally thought. He makes a mental note on the concept for scientific purposes and stores said notion for later.

“Alright sunshine”, Namjoon moves one arm underneath Hobie’s well-toned thighs while supporting his back with the other arm resulting in carrying the sunshine bridal-style.

Hobie shifts slightly because he IS knocked out and in the arms of Namjoon, so he unconsciously adjusts himself in a format that leaves his well-sculpted nose and sharp jawline in the crook of Namjoon’s neck, resulting in a slight whimper but throaty groan from the bad boy. “Jesus Christ…”

Namjoon starts to finally walk because getting aroused by something so small, especially from an incredibly-sweet-but-also-smoking-hot-and-currently-passed-out-boy is not on his “To do” list, contrary to popular belief.

So he huffs and grunts until he reaches the door, kicking it open with enough force that it hits the wall but he refuses to care about the sound for the time being. Hoping that the kick doesn’t leave a mark on his beloved Converse high-tops.

However he has more important matters to attend to, like how the fuck he is supposed to carry a knocked-out-still-covered-in-paint Hoseok to his dorm without his beloved friend Jungkook noticing and teasing him for “settling down finally”.

What a ludicrous idea. Feelings and all. Why “feel” things for someone when you can just feel them instead? Namjoon smirks at the notion. Everyone knows of his painfully blatant promiscuity especially since that one incident with the guys and that one chick had managed to spread like wildfire his freshman year.

He shudders at the reminder. They were all hot because standards are actually a thing but he wasn’t smart to realize how bad of an idea having an orgy at a frat house actually was until afterwards

Fuck loud mouths.

Anyways, getting so lost in own thoughts and reminiscing on the good old days that lead to his current reputation has somehow managed to make Namjoon arrive in front of his dormitory, Hoseok’s face still nuzzled in his neck and body still slack.

 

“well, shit…” Eloquence was never his thing when it came to his vocabulary even though his intellect quotient is higher than it should be for someone who is supposed to fit the stereotype of being a “Bad Boy”. Maybe his lifestyle fits the label but his academic career sure as hell doesn’t.

Said intellectual words are the result of Namjoon remembering that he lives on the goddamn fourth floor of his dorm, eyeing the stairs with sheer disdain.

Namjoon is pretty ripped but his muscles are starting to become sore from the weight of Hoseok so with a frustrated sigh and a fairly loud huff of exasperation, he shifts Hoseok again so that he’s lying over one shoulder.

Ascending four sets of stairs with a limp body is harder than it looks. Namjoon grunts every time he reaches a new set of stairs until he magically arrives to the top of the last set. He makes another mental note but this one is a reminder to not participate in leg day this week with Jungkook because his thighs are already screaming in pain from exertion and he doesn’t want to die just yet.

Namjoon briskly walks to the door of his shared dorm, and fumbles with his pocket until he finds his key. A sound of contentment escapes the curve of his lips as the door opens and he continues to move into the apartment until he sees the couch.

He gently lies Hoseok down onto the couch, grabbing a blanket because Jungkook is not only a muscle-pig, he’s a fucking ice king. The AC is always set to 65 degrees, succeeding in causing everyone but the hot bloodied bad boy to freeze. Cursing his beloved friend to hell and back for his love of the cold, Namjoon unlaces his shoes and stalks towards his bedroom.

 

Hobie needs rest for now after today. The paint can wait until Jin comes over and bitches at Namjoon because the couch is getting dirty and he shouldn’t leave his friend like that.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoseok is having the best dream of his life. He’s the star in the annual performance for the colleges’ dance club. His dance moves are clean and crisp, laced with mild undertones of sex appeal. Hobi is thriving on the attention in this dream. He craves it; craves the acceptance from his peers. Hobi ends his dance and a loud roar of appreciation coats his skin in warmth, bouquets of flowers laying haphazardly on the stage. The crowd is graced with a soft smile and a delicate bow. He exits stage left and hears a gruff voice calling his name.

“Hobi”, the voice says.

Hobi turns around to glance at the direction where his name came from and what he sees in the face of the schools baddest bad boy, features outlined in amazement and love.

_Love? The fuck?_

_What is love, baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more……_

Apparently Hobi is just as extra in his dreams as he is in real life.

Hobi walks over to Namjoon and he’s enveloped in the warmth of a muscled chest.

“You did so well, babe”. Namjoon strokes Hobi’s back in appreciation and cups Hobi’s cheek, thumb gently stroking the soft skin.

Hobi finds himself smiling and before he realizes it, Namjoon is leaning in for what appears to be a kiss.

The kiss is soft and sweet, full of love. Full of care and everything that Hobi has ever wanted in his life.

“But its time to wake up, sweetheart”. Namjoon whispers softly into Hobi’s ear.

 

“Hoseok, you gotta wake up”. Namjoon has tried everything in his right mind to wake the kid up but nothing has worked.

 

So he slowly leans his face towards Hobi’s and admires his features.

 

Hobi has this beautiful shade of copper for hair, with a slanted nose and a strong jawline. Yet he still manages to look soft, especially lying down on Namjoon’s couch with his lips slightly parted and his copper hair splayed all over the end pillow.

 

Namjoon runs his hand through the copper locks numerous times. He marvels at the softness of Hobi. The softness that isn’t only in his hair or his nice, but resonates throughout his very being. The softness that radiates off of Hobi in waves and seems to attract all types of attention, good as well as bad. The softness that’s caused Hobi to be cornered and tormented throughout his life.

Namjoon settles on the decision that he is going to protect Hobi no matter what.

His eyes crinkle and a genuine smile showcases itself on his lips.

 

He gently tugs Hobi’s hair in a final attempt to wake him from his slumber. Hobi rolls over and lets out a very soft sigh, leaning into Namjoon’s hand unknowingly. Namjoon’s hand trails down from his hair to his cheek to caress the soft skin.  He decides that this is the moment to “go in for the kill” and plant a soft kiss on Hobi’s cheek.

Hobi’s eyes start to flutter and he opens them just in time to see Namjoon leaning in.

Hobi has never been kissed before so he does the only thing he can think of at the current moment; and that is screeching like a girl, flailing his limbs and finally falling off of the couch to land directly on top of Namjoon with a very loud “OOMPH”.

 

 _For fucks sake_ , he thinks.

Hobi opens his eyes and what he sees is the face f his angel, up close and all types of personal.

That’s when he finally manages to realize that he’s straddling Namjoon.

Right above the hips…


	3. Tension Escalator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated and Hobi is questioning his entire existence because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my girl who fangirls over k-pop boys with me. <3

Namjoon grimaces slightly, forcing air into his lungs to the best of his ability since a certain precious sunshine managed to freak the fuck out and fall on top of him.

Namjoon is about 85 percent sure that Hobi has NO IDEA the kind of position they’re in.

And that notion is fully solidified because Hobi decides to sit up on top of Namjoon, calves resting on either side of Namjoon’s hips.

Hobi winces. His knees aren’t made for _This_ kind of abuse…

“owwww”

Namjoon’s hands snake around to Hobi’s calves and he starts to massage the tissues.

“You ok there, princess?”, Namjoon smirks.

“y-yeah”, Hobi hesitantly responds and moves his hands to rest on Namjoon’s chest unknowingly.

 _w-wait…why do I feel warmth? And hard muscle? WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY HANDS?!,_ Hobi questions before peering down through his copper fringe at said warmth.

“oh, fuck…”

But before Hobi can move off of Mister Badass, he’s flipped over onto his back with his wrists pinned above his head.

Hobi starts to blush because this is new, very very _new._ Hobi doesn’t do sexy things outside of dancing. The feeling of warmth is so very foreign to him, the loud pounding of his heart thudding against his ribcage is borderline nauseating. He doesn’t exactly understand what _This_ even is. All that Hobi remembers is the stupid fucking prank that his little bullies pulled on him, being saved by an angel clad in leather, faintly being carried, waking up to Namjoon’s caramel skin and sharp jawline in his face, and now he’s on the ground. Underneath said angel. _And it’s the hottest fucking thing to have ever happened in all of his 23 years of life…_

“What are you doing?”, Hobi chances a glance at Namjoon and sees the sexiest and dangerous smirk across his face.

_Ohhhh fuck…this is bad…so bad….i might be going to hell…_

Before Hobi can question all of his life choices, he feels a fairly well-muscled thigh between his legs. Hobi tries his best to get out of Namjoon’s grasp but fails and starts to panic until he feels the soothing touch of fingertips gently gliding against his wrists.

“Relax. I ain’t about to touch someone unwilling or uninterested”, Namjoon breathes out against Hobi’s neck then trails his breath upwards towards Hobi’s ear.

Hobi visibly shivers because _OH MY FUCKING GOD HOLY FUCK SHIT…._

Correction; THIS is the hottest thing to ever happen in all of his 23 years of life.

He nervously bites his lip and attempts to push Namjoon off again before he feels his wrists being released and Namjoon gets up off of him on his own accord.

“Heh, didn’t think ya would like that but I guess you did…”, he smirks down at Hobi with his arms crossed in front of his chest and one incredulously perfect eyebrow raises almost to his gorgeous blonde hairline.

Hobi gulps, hands raised palms up in a surrender of some sort. God knows what kind.

He blushes, licking his lips slightly, and tries to sit up.

Out of nowhere comes a well-muscled, tanned hand.

“Lemme help, sunshine…” said hand is from Namjoon and _OH MY GOD LOOK AT THOSE VEINS FUUUCKKKKKKKK….._

“Th-thanks…”, Hobi stutters and grasps said gorgeous hand and is hauled up to his feet then smacked into a hardened chest less than a minute later.

Hobi inhales the exotic scent of sandalwood mixed with mahogany and he relaxes slightly before hearing Namjoon chuckle against his hair.

 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?’, Namjoon states.

And for the first time in his life, Hobi knows that the comment is genuine and is not meant to tease him.

_Why is he even wasting his time on me? Doesn’t he want to go out and party or some shit?_

He questions because really, why would Namjoon go so far out of his way to help him?

A hand is ruffling his hair during Hobi’s internal struggle with his ‘self-esteem because he has never received this kind of attention before, especially from someone who appears like he could be a bully just like the other guys.

Hobi relaxes again, leaning in closer to hear the thump of Namjoon’s heartbeat.

The hand in his hair stops for a moment and Namjoon says “Hobi, you need a shower. The paint is covering all of your clothes and its drying on your skin.”

Hobi stiffens. Okay, NOW might be a good time to leave because taking a shower in this super attractive males’ apartment might cause his heart to explode plus being naked within the same vicinity as said perfection makes Hobi feel a bit inadequate and embarrassed.

“umm…I can go home to shower…”, Hobi whispers into the crook of Namjoon’s shoulder and neck.

“Nah, I’m not about to let you walk home and possibly be cornered again by one of those pretentious dick bags who don’t know how to leave people alone.”

Well, fuck…

Hobi gulps but then one of Namjoon’s hands moves from his back to his hand and he starts to lead Hobi towards the bathroom.

“Shower time, love. I’ll find some of my clothes for you to borrow though they may be slightly too big for you.” Namjoon stalks off to a bedroom, more than likely his bedroom, and winks at Hobi.

Poor Hobi has no idea what to do in this type of situation. Is he supposed to fawn over Mister Baddie like the girls who read fan fictions do when the main characters kinda get it on? Or when they’re pining? Or when they’re just breathing?

He can’t fangirl over Namjoon. Nope. He can’t. So he checks out the bathroom instead.

Its spacious, pure white with silver metallic accents. The mirror is massive, spanning the entire width of the wall from celling until the tops of the counter. It’s well lit with a row of vanity light bulbs, brightly illuminating the bathroom.

Hobi looks at himself in the mirror and takes in his disheveled appearance. The brown paint has stained his clothes, cleaning to the fabric of his pale blue button down and his dark washed jeans. His copper locks are okay for the most part aside from one small section but the feature that sticks out the most to Hobi are the under-eye bags he’s sporting.

He assumes they’re due to stress. He continues looking at his appearance in the mirror, oblivious to Namjoon standing at the door way of the bathroom with his hip resting against the frame and his arms folded over his chest again.

“You’re a wreck, babe”, He says, successfully snapping Hobi out of his daze.

Hobi jolts back and glances at Namjoon which was a mistake because the man had changed into sweatpants that are hanging dangerously low on his hips and Hobi can’t look away because said man also apparently has no idea what a goddamn t-shirt is.

Hobi is more stressed out now but it’s for an entirely different reason because goddamn is Namjoon fine. Toned in all the right places with skin dipped in caramel.

Namjoon raises his eyebrow again before walking into the bathroom and leaning into the shower to twist the knob onto a comfortable setting.

He doesn’t miss the way Hobi’s eyes trail over his body. He also doesn’t miss the way the poor guy stiffens and gulps at the slightest show of nudity, discomfort blatantly obvious as well as interest.

Namjoon smiles softly at Hobi before he turns to the counter and opens up a drawer, pulling out a waterproof speaker. He turns on the speaker then pulls out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants so that he can Bluetooth his music through the speaker. Namjoon sticks the suction cup side of the little speaker to the mirror and sets his music to a playlist of soft electronica beats.

“Perfect Strangers” by Jonas Blue plays, the soft melody echoing off of the bathroom walls.

_“Maybe we’re perfect strangers, maybe its not forever. Maybe the night will change us, maybe we’ll stay together. Maybe we will walk away, maybe we will realize. We are only human and we don’t need a reason why…”_

Hobi soaks in the lyrics, nodding to the beat. It’d uplifting and hopeful, mentioning perfect strangers having an interest in one another and not needing a reason for the interest.

Hobi finds the song interesting, especially since it’s not what he expected to be the type of music Namjoon prefers. There’s a tap on his shoulder and he turns around so that his hands are resting on the edge of the counter. Namjoon is incredibly close to him, invading his space with the succulent scent of his cologne once again and Hobi swears he can hear his brain short circuiting.

Namjoon tilts his head to the side and smirks, “You gotta strip in order to shower, you know..”

 

_Oh fuck…fuck fuck fuck…._

Namjoon crowds Hobi against the counter-top.

Hobi squeaks suddenly before he finds his voice.

“I’m moister than an oyster…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inducing sweating. ;)
> 
> I blame A for the ending...


	4. Trouble comes in pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **coughs and glares at TaeKook** Y'all give me copious amounts of stress.
> 
> This chapter is short and i am so sorry please love me for i am smol and cute.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow incredulously at Hobi and his choice of phrasing.  
“Moister than a…oh my god.”, he lets out a laugh so boisterous that it echoes off of the tiles of the bathroom.

  
During his bout of giggles because who the fuck would think that someone so pure could say something like that in the first place, Namjoon hears the front door open.  
Jungkook must be home. And wherever Kookie goes, a loud mouth Tae is close behind.

  
“Where you at, Joon?!”, hollers the alien as if its on a fucking unknown universal cue.

  
Yup. There’s a wild Taehyung with a Kookie as usual.

  
Namjoon swears they are attached at the hip. Siamese twins or some shit like that.

  
If Kookie wasn’t his goddamn roommate, he would have all of the locks changed.  
Back to the issue at hand, he glances towards Mister Sunshine.

  
“Tae, Kookie. I’m here!”, he replies.

  
Jungkook grunts and follows the boom of Namjoon’s voice while Tae continues to suck on a lollipop.

  
Tae can’t NOT have something in his mouth at all times.  
Namjoon is permanently scarred because of this fixation.

Ignoring his inner turmoil at the mere mentioning of Tae and Kookie’s sexual escapades, he sees a bright blush spread across Hobi’s face.  
“You gonna get in the shower or…?”

  
Tae saunters towards the opened bathroom door, leaning a hip against the frame and crossing his arms over his chest. He raises an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Oh? Fresh lay, Joonie?"

Namjoon mumbles to himself before facepalming, "You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

"Tae, the fuck do you mean by "fresh lay"? Kookie mumbles, finding Tae at the door and places an arm around his shoulders.

"Lookie at this, Kook. Didn't think Joonie liked the angelic types but I guess I was wrong", he chuckles. Kookie gives Hobi a glance over and then smirks, "He is pretty hot. Isn't he that dancer kid who was bullied at our high school by JB and his gang of twat waffles?".

Namjoon slips his hands back into the pockets of his sweat pants and tilts his head towards Kookie. "Yeah. Apparently they don't know when to stop. They pulled a prank on Hobi and he landed pretty hard on his hurt knee. I carried him all the way here and I'm trying to get him into the shower but he keeps stalling", Namjoon is now the one smirking and Hobi swears he just saw his life flash before his eyes again.

This seems to happen way too often to Hobi...

Tae stalks up to Hobi, lollipop sticking out of his mouth, and he completely pops Hobi's bubble of personal space to the point where Hobi is backed up against the section of the wall that lies between the tiles of the shower and the toilet.

Hobi visibly gulps because now he's in a bathroom with not just one gorgeous bad boy, but two more. He's pretty sure that his brain is short circuiting because Tae and Kookie are equally as attractive as Namjoon and it's painful.

Tae moves his hands to where they're resting palms down on the wall beside Hobi's head. Hobi keeps his gaze downwards because Tae is really distracting and now there's a fresh wave of heat spreading through his body.

Tae coos, "aww, what a cutie. If you don't bang him Joonie, I sure as hell will. Tainting innocence is a kink for me, ya know".

Hobi's eyes grow comically wide before he hears Tae let out a grunt. "Back the fuck off, you alien". Namjoon has Tae by the back of his jacket collar and hauls him out of the bathroom.

Kookie chuckles and blatantly checks out Hobi before following his…...boyfriend? lover? Fuck boy other half?? Who knows.

Hobi thinks he needs to bathe in Holy Water now on top of an actual shower.

Speaking of shower…

Hobi gingerly walks towards the door and closes it so that Mr. Hottie and the two hooligans don’t come back in again. However, Hobi is forgetful and doesn’t think about locking the door before he starts to strip.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME YELL AT ME


	5. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some backstory!! And some tension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Hobi's injury.  
> Cue the feels!

Hobi unceremoniously begins to peel off each article of ruined clothing from his sore body. The blue button down is the first article to disappear and he looks into the majestic mirror of awesomeness in Namjoon's bathroom to see various bruises decorating his chest and arms. He knows he shouldn't take the bullying but the thing about Hobi is that he's not a fighter when it comes to himself. He only fights for others. Sadly, that means that he winds up being targeted by the bullies who have plagued his existence since high school. 

Namjoon saving his ass has proven to be as much as a blessing as it is a curse. Hobi knows that Namjoon is one of the residential bad boys with a heart of gold, looks to kill and IQ so high that it's essentially orgasmic because who wouldn't want to be talked dirty to in a highly philosophical context but the issue at hand is WHY did Namjoon decide to intervene. 

While processing this action by the angel clad in low cut sweats with platinum blonde locks, he examines the bruises again. Luckily, these ones aren't fresh but the real concern is his knee. Being pushed down into a hard surface onto an already previously injured knee is bad enough but it poses as a reminder to what Jaebum and his gang took away from him. And that was his dancing...

Back in high school, roughly junior year, Hobi and the dance team were practicing for a regional completion that were going to land the team at the nationals championship. Those dreams were crushed and quite viciously at that. Hobi to this day still does not know why Jaebum despises him so much. To be honest, no one knows aside from Jaebum and it's not like Hobi plans on asking because he likes his life, alright? Anyways, the only thing that people know is that Jaebum was responsible for not only crushing the teams dream of possibly reaching the national championships but he also pulled one of the most cruel pranks in the entire history of their school. 

Essentially, Jaebum managed to sneak into the auditorium and coated the stage floor in oil. The dancers as well as Hobi didn't notice this until Hobi tried to execute a super complex move, slipping and landing directly into his knee-cap. The bone was basically shattered and the completion was ended with Hobi being rushed to the hospital. A crushed patella is no joke. Hobi still dances but even after the surgery to fix his knee, he struggles with doing even basic mundane things like walking. Sharp pains periodically shoot up his leg and cause the worse kind of cramps in the history of mankind. Okay, well maybe that's a little bit exaggerated but you get the idea. 

Regardless, Hobi has never been the same. Even after the incident that successfully shattered his entire life plan, Jaebum continued his ministrations. No one really tried to aid Hobi throughout high school so he Just accepted that that's how things were going to be. 

Fast forward to the present and now Hobi has not only been saved from possibly crushing his knee cap again, but said savior is one of the hottest guys Hobi has ever met. Hence the current internal struggle of being naked in Namjoon's apartment. Along with his dreams of dancing, the incident effectively shattered his self esteem. Hobi doesn't see himself as attractive, intelligent, enticing or interesting. He never bothered to pursue a relationship because he honestly believed that no one wanted him. But then Namjoon decides to saunter into his life and completely tosses Hobi's idea of Earth onto its axis. 

Hobi begins to feel overwhelmed and exhaustion starts to possess his limbs. The emotional strain is taking its toll on him, effectively appearing as glistening tears sliding down his cheeks. Hobi prides himself on not crying in front of others and only does so in private because being an ugly cryer isn't exactly attractive. He starts to laugh vindictively a bit at the days events before breaking down into a full bout of sobs. Hobi slides down the front of the marbled counter to curl up on the tiled floor with his knees pulled closely to his aching chest. The years fall freely, being drowned out by the water from the shower. 

 

Or so Hobi thinks. That is, until he hear the door being opened and Namjoon cautiously pads across the tile to kneel directly in front of him. 

Maybe angels truly exist after all?


	6. He's a charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluffy cute shit to make up for ripping out everyone's heart in the last chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the random absence. I'm forgetful as fuck but I refuse to abandon this lil work of mine. So expect sporadic updates? 
> 
> I'll try my best to update on a normal schedule.

Namjoon kneels and brings a hand to Hobi's cheek. "What's wrong, sunshine?", he asks, genuinely worried for his ray of light. 

His. Namjoon scoffs at himself before bringing his other hand up to Hobi's face to wipe the tears away. 

Hobi hiccups and then laughs sardonically, "Why are people so cruel to me?"  
The gears and Namjoon's head starts to turn. He tilts his head to the side to look at Hobi and he's filled with so much grief for the kid that it's starting to turn into sheer rage, topped with a death warrant for JB. 

"I truly don't know, baby. But whatever the reasoning is, it's not right and it needs to be stopped." 

As soon as the words leave Namjoon's lips, Hobi throws himself into his arms and starts sobbing.   
Namjoon lands on his ass with his back supported by the side of the tub and cradles the crying sunshine. 

Namjoon glides his fingers through Hobi's hair, marveling at the delicate softness and begins to hum to clam Hobi down. 

"It's alright, sunshine. It'll be alright. I'll be sure of it. Shhh, baby. You're gonna get yourself all worked up the point of panicking if you keep going at this rate". 

Hobi sniffles and buries his head into Namjoon's shirt.   
"I know that I should shower but honestly, I just want to fucking sleep." 

Hobi hiccups again and Namjoon brings one of his caramel tanned hands to cup Hobi's cheek. "That can be arranged." 

And before Hobi can even say anything he's picked up by Namjoon, bridal style by the way because crying into the arms of the hottest bad boy wasn't embarrassing enough, arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck complete with a swift kick to the bathroom door courtesy of said bad boy. 

"Please tell me that you're the cuddling type..." Hobi mumbles against Namjoon's shoulder. 

Namjoon snorts. "Well, duh. What kind of bad boy do you take me for?" 

Hobi giggles and Namjoon swears on his life that it's the cutest fucking thing in the world. 

"You're not the stereotypical version of a bad boy, ya know. The ones in movies typically lack a heart". 

Namjoon smiles. Hobi hasn't seen just how big Namjoon's heart truly is. 

And Namjoon, oh he's going to do whatever it takes to prove it to this little ray of light that goodness can come in all forms. Even forms that are wrapped in leather and decorated in tattoos.


	7. Breakfast at Namjoon's!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's bacon. 
> 
> I'm shit at writing but he's a quick update...?

The birds are chirping, the sun has risen, there's the smell of bacon in the air...  
BACON!? 

 

So as the tasty smell of apple smoked bacon licks the air, Hobi jolts up. 

 

That's when Hobi realizes that he's not home because A) he can't cook for shit, and B) neither can his roommate. 

He takes in his surroundings, one eye full of sleep at a time. Stopping at the realization that this bed is definitely not his bevause it's way too soft and it's crowded full of Ryan stuffies. 

Full of curiosity, Hobi stretches and looks around the room a little more. There's an electric guitar in one corner, numerous band posters of people he's never heard of decorate the walls from floor to ceiling, some clunky leather boots in another, he's pretty sure that he sees more leather in this room than he ever has at a furniture store. 

Someone must really like leather...

And that's when it hits him. This is Namjoon's room...? 

A flood of memories wash back to him and he's embarrassed because he's pretty sure he cuddled Namjoon and probably drooled a little not to mention that he's wearing an entirely new set of clothes that are a few sizes too big which smell like mahogany teakwood. 

 

"Well, fuck..." he exhales. 

 

"Good morning, sleeping sunshine!" Enters a deep timbered voice. 

Hobi squeaks, actually squeaks and manages to land face first onto the wooden floors of Namjoon's bedroom. Landing on hard surfaces seems to be a reoccurring them for Hobi, sadly enough. 

"Jesus, I knew I was scary but I didn't think I was that scary!!", Namjoon utters before carefully peeling Hobi off of the floor. 

Hobi loses his balance ends up leaning mostly onto Namjoon which in hindsight, is pretty freaking lucky. Considering that Namjoon in a tank top is a blessing for any mere mortal to behold. 

Hobi visibly gulps before straightening up. 

"I'm okay, nothing is broken. I think..." 

Namjoon chuckles, "well since you're awake and functioning enough to talk, how about you join me in the kitchen for some breakfast?". 

 

"Breakfast?". 

"Yeah. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee..."

"But wait, I thought you were the god of destruction!" 

Namjoon snorts because as true as that is, he can do a few things right without breaking something. 

Namjoon rolls his eyes and grabs hold of Hobi's arm to lead him into the kitchen. 

"I figured we could talk about the situation that's transpired recently over a good meal and possibly plan a course of action."

Hobi gulps again and starts to turn pale.  
Whatever could Namjoon mean by that?


	8. Google; How Do I become one with the floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’ve been gone for a hot minute? And like, forgot about this even though I said I wouldn’t? But ummm...I’m here? Kinda? Contemplating altering the entire format of this and making it into a one shot or something because the chapters are soooooo short and I kinda suck at descriptions or coming up with ideas but *shrugs*, I dunno man.

Hobi sits at the little breakfast nook, attempting to enjoy what a wonderful that was made for him. But he can’t seem to get Namjoon’s words out of his head! 

What could he have possibly meant by “course of action?” Hobi isn’t dumb, he knows Namjoon has a reputation for being rather rough around the edges in addition to getting into a few fights here and there but hearing Namjoon say he’s going to make a plan has Hobi feeling all sorts of ways. Mostly nervous. Kinda scared. Maybe a little aroused but that’s not the goddamn point! 

Hobi gulps,“so...uh....whatcha mean by course of action?”

Namjoon’s eyes follow the motion in his throat before he smirks at Hobi. “Oh, nothing extreme. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Sunshine”.

Hobi sputters, blushing a bright crimson red because this boy just did that evil side smirk thing and Hobi is currently contemplating all life choices because whomst the fuck said that was allowed? 

“O-oh...um...okay...?” Smooth, Hoseok. Reallllllll smooth. 

Namjoon raises one incredulous eyebrow at him, half in amusement and wonderment. “Ya know, I’m not nearly as bad as people say I am...” 

“No, I...I’m aware but I’m also really curious and slightly terrified and what’s the old saying? “Curioisity killed the cat” or some shit? Yeah, um...I’m the cat. The cat is me.” Hobi nervously chuckles at the end of his rambling and tries to smile but he makes a grave mistake and looks Namjoon in the eyes and boyyyyyyyy....the smirk is still there. 

“Huh...cute.”

Hobi starts fanning himself; “So is it hot in here or is just me because holy shit.” 

Namjoon laughs before getting up and putting his dishes away in the sink then walks over to where Hobi is sitting, crowds into his space just a tad too much to be platonic, and leans in to whisper into his ear; “Nah, Sunshine. I’m pretty sure it’s just you.” 

Hobi lets out another one of his trademark manly animal squeaks and mumbles as softly as possible to himself.

“Oh...oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Hoseok is a mess of fluff and Namjoon has no idea what the fuck to do with someone so pure.  
> Come yell at me on twitter! @xchelsxannex28 
> 
> Love & Light. 


End file.
